


Let Me Be That I Am

by Stregatrek



Series: Wlw with my wife [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Mollie the dog is in this y'all, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: And seek not to alter me





	Let Me Be That I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerchickadee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerchickadee/gifts).

"Morning, Seven," Kathryn said, unsurprised at this point when she came downstairs to find the blonde in her kitchen. It had been a long road home, and when they got there it had been a long adjustment period. Part of settling into life back on Earth was routine- and Kathryn’s heart was warmed when she realized that she was part of Seven’s routine. And Seven was part of hers. "Did you start coffee?" She yawned.  


"Yes," Seven replied, raising one severe eyebrow as Kathryn’s dog Shelley skidded around the corner, followed by her sister Keates and their mother, Mollie, at a slow limp that made Kathryn’s heart ache. “I also fed the dogs.”  


“Oh, Seven, thank you,” Kathryn smiled, trailing her hand lightly over the chair Seven was sitting in as she passed to get her coffee.  


"I had thought we could attend the Doctor's concert tonight, if you are willing."  


"I am willing," Janeway answered with a smile, taking her coffee from the replicator and trying a sip. "Oh, still hot,"  


"I waited until I heard you rise."  


Janeway chuckled, taking a seat at the counter beside Seven, reaching down to pat Keates, who tried to sit on her bare feet. "What are you reading?" She nodded at the PADD in Seven's hand.  


“It is a technical report on many of the everyday items we retained from the Delta quadrant. The Federation’s cultural historians have been quite thorough in their examinations and would like ‘everyday’ information about many of the objects.”  


“Quite thorough indeed.” Kathryn took another sip of her coffee. “So what time is the concert?”  


“Nineteen hundred hours.”  


“Dinner before?”  


“If you are free,”  


Kathryn smiled. “I just asked, didn’t I?”  


Seven nodded, the hint of a smile around her lips. “Dinner before, then. I will pick you up at your office at seventeen thirty.”  


“See you then.” Over the rim of her coffee cup she asked, “Any other plans for the day?”  


“I promised Samantha Wildman that I would take Naomi to the aquarium today.”  


“Oh, that’s wonderful, Seven! I hope you have a good time. I’m sure she’ll love it.” Kathryn had the urge to reach out and touch Seven’s hand, but kept both of her own firmly wrapped around her coffee cup. “Are you just going to go down to the pier or all the way to Monterrey?”  


“Monterrey. I am assured that it is superior, and I myself have never seen it.”  


Janeway could picture the look on Seven’s face as she stood before the transparent aluminum walls of the aquarium, staring up at the kelp forests of the bay. Oh, she wished she could be there to see it. “Well, it sounds like you two are in for quite a treat,” she told her friend, and this time she did reach over to grasp Seven’s hand, albeit briefly. “Take some holoimages for us,”  


Seven nodded seriously. “I will, admiral.” She stood, and Shelley tried to jump on her but Seven pushed her firmly back down. “I must go retrieve Naomi. I will see you tonight at seventeen thirty.”  


“Can’t wait,” Janeway smiled as she left and got up from the counter to find herself something for breakfast. Shelley begged, up on her back legs, and Kathryn chuckled. “No you don’t,” She said, pushing the dog back down. “I don’t know what Mark let you get away with, girl, but you aren’t getting away with it with me.” It had been kind of him to keep Mollie, and her puppies, but Kathryn was glad to have them back.  


The replicator had a pattern in it, waiting for her to activate it. She did so, and a muffin with slices of fruit around it appeared in the replicator receptacle. One of her favorite breakfasts. Janeway chuckled. “Thanks, Seven,” She said to herself.  
* 

The low light in the concert hall was dancing in Seven's light hair, the glimmer of her implants catching Janeway's eye.  


It wasn’t that the Doctor’s singing wasn’t excellent- as always, he gave an impressive performance, but tonight Janeway found her emotions stirred more by the woman beside her. She was so lucky to know Seven. Intelligent, interesting, dynamic- beautiful, she thought as the lights rose in the hall and Seven turned to look at her. “How did you find the performance?”  


“Excellent,” Janeway said. “As always, the Doctor’s technical performance is stellar. I liked the orchestra too; do you know who was conducting?”  


Seven nodded. “Yes, as a matter of fact. The Doctor introduced me to him some weeks ago. His name is Stepan Akert, he has pioneered new techniques for implementing technological updates in ancient classical pieces. He also conducts traditional orchestras, as tonight. Would you care to meet him?”  


“Sounds like an interesting fellow,” They rose from their seats and Janeway swept her arm forward, indicating Seven should lead on. She followed down the stairs to the lobby, and Seven efficiently made her way to Stepan.  


“An excellent performance. I appreciated your precise timing.”  


Stepan turned. “Oh, Seven! Thank you so much. And, is this your partner?"  


Seven looked at Janeway. "This is Admiral Janeway," she said, oblivious to the blush rising on Kathryn's cheeks.  


“A pleasure, Admiral,” Stepan offered his hand, and Janeway shook it. “Did you enjoy the performance?”  


“Oh, very much. The Doctor’s venue has improved quite a lot since his time on Voyager, and the accompaniment was exemplary.”  


Stepan offered a little bow. “Why, thank you, Admiral! You were his commanding officer aboard Voyager?”  


“I was indeed,”  


“He speaks very highly of you.”  


Janeway laughed. “Oh, I’m glad! We had our differences in our time, but I suppose that’ll happen on a ship seventy thousand light years from home.”  


“I suppose it will,” Stepan chuckled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other…”  


Kathryn held up her hand: “By all means, don’t let me keep you.” The conductor smiled at Seven once more and left, joining a group from the orchestral pit. “He seems nice,” she said to Seven.  


“He is very kind.” Seven agreed. “May I walk you home?”  


“Yes please!” Janeway said. “Let’s say our goodbyes to the Doctor- and then I’d love to hear more about the aquarium.”  


The walk home made her smile, Seven recounting in detail the number and type of each fish she and Naomi had seen that day. When they reached Janeway’s condo, Shelley jumped on Seven and was rebuffed, and Keates and Mollie followed more slowly to say more polite hellos. “Good night, Admiral,” Seven said, just as Kathryn was on the point of asking whether she’d like to come in. “I have an early appointment tomorrow.”  


“Ah. Well, good night Seven. Thanks for taking me to the concert.”  


“Of course,” Seven paused on the doorstep, inclining her head. “Good night, Admiral.”  


Janeway took her dogs for a brief walk, Shelley on a separate lead so she didn’t bother Keates or old Mollie, and thought about how Seven had left. It had felt abrupt- more so than usual, for Seven. Kathryn would have liked to have her come in, sit for a while, talk- and-  


She considered that thought. It wasn’t as though kissing Seven had never crossed her mind. In fact, she considered it often. But never like this- a tangible regret that goodnight hadn’t ended with a kiss. Kathryn thought about that as she walked home, brushed off the dogs, and went to bed. Big week coming up, between lectures, dinner plans at B’elanna and Tom’s place, and a couple meetings with top brass. Besides, she wanted to go see about the new dog park the city of San Francisco had put in. It was supposed to be pretty nice. Might help get some of Shelley’s energy out.  


Seven had looked beautiful tonight. Maybe next time… With that thought, she fell asleep.  
* 

Dinner at the Paris-Torres household was a raucous affair. With a child and another on the way, Naomi Wildman playing cousin, and more often than not their old Voyager crewmates laughing and fussing and enjoying being together on Earth at last, chaos was a guarantee. Kathryn smiled to see them all, sitting around Tom and B'elanna's dining/living area and smiling.  


In the kitchen, Kathryn set down the drinks she had brought and offered a hand- only to be rebuffed by Tom in a very fetching apron. “I’m fine, Captai- Admiral. Go have a seat.”  


Holding up her hands in surrender, she backed out of the kitchen, almost colliding with Harry and Seven, who were whispering together. “Hello there, you two.” She smiled. “Plotting a takeover of the kitchen?”  


“Uh, no,” Harry started to stutter.  


“You better not be,” B’elanna clapped her hand around his shoulder, balancing Miral on her hip. “Have you heard from the Wildmans?” B’elanna asked Janeway. “Miral and Samantha are having Flotter story time when they get here.”  


“Oh,” Janeway smiled. “No, I haven’t, but I’m sure they’ll be along soon. Sam’s not late often.”  


Even as she spoke, the door chimed, and Naomi rushed in to hug Seven around the legs. “Guess what,” She said, looking up.  


“What?” Seven asked, raising one severe eyebrow.  


“I got to see another big fish, like we went to see, only this one was in class!”  


“They had a guest presenter,” Samantha explained, her husband on her arm. “Hello, Admiral.”  


“Hi, Sam. How are you?”  


“Oh, pretty good. Thinking of going back to get a nursing license.”  


“What?!” Tom yelled, sticking his head out of the kitchen. “You couldn’t have done that with the Doctor on Voyager?”  


B’elanna laughed. “And taken all the fun from you?” She said, delivering Miral into Samantha’s waiting arms and going to kiss Tom. “Imagine your life without Sickbay,”  


“Bliss.”  


“I heard that, Mr. Paris,” The Doctor called.  


Kathryn laughed and realized that Samantha and Miral were settling in for story time. She looked around for a conversation to join and heard Chakotay laugh. She turned to see Naomi and Seven holding Kadis-kot and glaring at him, one more successfully than the other (though Kathryn would have been hard pressed to say which). She smiled.  


"Causing trouble, Mr. Chakotay?"  


"Full on mutiny, Captain," he smiled at her. "Have a seat and watch the show."  


She sat down next to him, idly chatting about his proposed mission to some new archaeological find- apparently Picard was considering coming along, which was interesting- she'd heard he was retiring. Most of her attention was focused on Seven, watching her play Kadis-kot very seriously with Naomi.  


"You're very lucky, you know," Chakotay said in a low tone, casting his eyes in Seven's direction.  


"Hm?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "I don't know what you mean."  


"She's a wonderful woman. So are you, Kathryn. I'm happy for you both,"  


Getting an awful feeling about where this was heading, Janeway started to say, "Chakotay, we're not-"  


"Come and eat it if you want it!" Tom shouted. "It's no leola root á la Neelix, but it's dinner,"  


B'elanna laughed and hip-checked him. "I bet you just said 'leola root' so this will taste better in comparison," Harry teased.  


"You got me," Tom responded. "Got to keep the bar low."  


B'elanna laughed. "You're alright, as a cook."  


"Oh! High praise."  


Kathryn laughed at her friends, taking a seat between Chakotay and Seven. It felt nice, to have them all together again. And less like the mess hall- Tom Paris put real cheese on his pizza, for one thing.  
* 

Seven was in her kitchen again. This time it gave her a start. The way that Seven’s eyes met hers- ever since the Doctor's concert, she'd been noticing more and more-  


"Good morning, Admiral."  


Janeway tried to hide the fact that she jumped. "Good morning, Seven. What's on the reading list today?"  


"I am reading a comparative analysis of Shakespeare in old English as opposed to Klingon.  


"Interesting," Janeway said, retrieving her coffee from the replicator and giving Mollie her morning scratch. "How's it going?"  


"The author is clearly biased in favor of the Klingon, but it does make some interesting points."  


"Well," Janeway vividly recalled a Klingon production of King Lear she'd seen at the Academy, "I suppose it has its merits."  


"I have never seen a Klingon production of Shakespeare." Seven said. "But I would like to,"  


"Oh, I'm sure we can find something," Janeway sat down beside her and opened her own padd, flicking through quickly. She could feel Seven's eyes on her. Always observing. Maybe just looking, she could hope. "Here, how about this- Much Ado About Nothing in the original Klingon. Tomorrow night in the Academy's Sylvia Earle hall."  


"Tomorrow night will be acceptable," Seven said. "I will cancel my afternoon appointment with Dr. Maddox."  


"The cyberneticist?"  


"Correct."  


Janeway rested her chin in her palm. "Why do you have an appointment with him?"  


"He is curious about the role my implants play in my cognitive and behavioral functions. I have agreed to participate in a series of interviews."  


"Just interviews?" Janeway asked quickly.  


Seven tilted her head. "He has indicated the desire to perform scans or minimal-"  


"Tell him no, Seven." Janeway said sharply. "I've been doing my homework, since we got back. Bruce Maddox has something of an unsavory history when it comes to nonhuman species, especially cybernetic lifeforms."  


Seven considered this for a moment. "I will exercise due caution, Admiral."  


“I’m glad to hear it.” Janeway sipped her coffee. “So, tomorrow night. Dinner first?”  


“That would be enjoyable.” Seven said, standing. Shelley jumped to say goodbye, and Seven pushed her down. A routine, by now. Kathryn smiled to see it.  
* 

“Hello, Seven,” Janeway smiled. “Ready to go?”  


“Indeed,” Seven nodded.  


“I like what you did with your hair,” Janeway said before she could stop herself. “It looks lovely.”  


“Thank you, Admiral.”  


The restaurant Janeway had chosen was on the waterfront, and offered a little of everything. Sometimes she missed the things they had from the Delta Quadrant. Other times she was definitively glad that they were back on Earth. Seven seemed to enjoy Vulcan food the most, but Kathryn had never found a great Vulcan restaurant in San Francisco. So here they were, at a place that did a little of everything, and did it well.  


She hadn’t recalled the number of candles, or the way the view of the Bay and the lights of the ships danced. It was almost explicitly romantic.  


“I hadn’t been here before,” Seven commented as the waitress left them with their menus. “It is a beautiful location.”  


“It’s been a while, for me.” Kathryn said. “I think I brought some relatives here for lunch once, and I remembered the view.”  


“It is lovely,” Seven said, looking at her instead of at the Bay. Kathryn’s heart jumped.  


Dinner was excellent, but the conversation was better. Kathryn couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be, and certainly no one she’d rather be with.  


They walked to the Academy grounds, the wind whipping their hair across their faces. Janeway reached up to fix Seven’s when they arrived at the theater, and Seven stood still, holding her gaze with her lips slightly parted.  


Kathryn’s heart was going to break the warp barrier, as fast as it was going.  


Janeway felt Seven’s eyes on her during the hushed moment as the lights dimmed and the curtain rose. She glanced over. Seven half-smiled and looked away. Janeway’s hand flexed on the armrest between them. What was that? She wondered. Could Seven feel the charge between them in the old theater seats, waiting for the production to begin? She remembered the same feeling on Voyager, sometimes. It had felt sudden then, too. She looked over at Seven’s profile in the dark. Oh, this was the Doctor’s recital all over again.  


She sighed and leaned back, only to startle to immediate attention as the first lines were shouted from the stage in Klingon.  
* 

"Tuvok," Kathryn started, then stopped. She sighed. "I need your advice."  


Tuvok gestured to the seat across from him. Janeway sat.  


"I think Seven and I are dating."  


To his credit, Tuvok merely tilted his head, steepling his fingers and saying, "I was under the impression that both parties were generally aware of romantic engagements when entered."  


"Usually," Kathryn sighed, "yes."  


"Fascinating."  


Less than helpful feedback. Kathryn waited.  


“What has brought you to this conclusion?”  


“We go out together often, most mornings I wake up to her in my kitchen, sometimes I feel like she knows me better than I know myself.” Leaning slightly across the desk she said, “Tuvok, six people this week have assumed we’re together, including Chakotay.”  


“Seven, Captain.”  


“What about her?”  


“Seven people have assumed you and Seven of Nine are romantically involved. I myself was under the impression that you had been ‘dating’ for several months.”  


“What?” She leaned even further across the desk. “Tuvok, you don’t think I would have told you?”  


“Your admiration for her is evident. I had thought you would inform me when you felt comfortable doing so.”  


Kathryn leaned back in her chair. “Okay, so I’m in love with Seven and she’s acting like we’re dating. And everyone else caught on to this but me. Where the hell have _I_ been?” She chuckled and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Where indeed? Seven was so important to her- more important to her than almost anything else. How could she have failed to have this conversation? Why was Seven acting like they were dating? Did she feel the same way, or was it just her interpretation of expectations or perhaps the feelings she saw in Kathryn?  
__

_ _“You have been busy, Admiral. Our return to Earth and reintegration into society was not an easy one.”  
_ _

_ _“You’re right, Tuvok. Still, how could I have missed-” She cut herself off. “Oh well. I know now. And you know, I’d better do something about it.”  
_ _

_ _“You have always been a woman of action, Admiral.” Tuvok stood. “I must teach a class- would you care to walk with me?”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn stood. “Yes, Tuvok, thank you. How have you been?”  
_ _

_ _“I have been adequate.”  
_ _

_ _“How are your cadets?”  
_ _

_ _“Many are quite impressive. Some less so, though I believe that we will, as you say, ‘get there.’”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn laughed. “I’m sure that if anyone can get them there, it will be you.”  
_ _

_ _“Thank you, Admiral.”  
_ _

_ _“How’s the family?” Kathryn ducked around a crowd of cadets rushing toward their next class. Tuvok simply stopped until the chaos passed.  
_ _

_ _“My family is well, Admiral. My eldest has elected to join the Vulcan Science Academy.”  
_ _

_ _“Already? Time flies,”  
_ _

_ _“Indeed.”  
_ _

_ _Another wave of cadets approached, and Janeway elected to take Tuvok’s approach this time, stopping at his side and waiting for the wave to break. When it ebbed, Janeway saw Seven approaching, hands behind her back and one eyebrow raised at the rush of cadets. “I would think that Starfleet Academy would have a better plan for the navigation of shared corridors between classes.”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn laughed. “I know for a fact that attempts have been made several times to institute regulations, and I imagine it’s gotten better over the years, but I doubt anything will ever keep students from rushing when they’re late.”  
_ _

_ _“Particularly as final exams approach.”  
_ _

_ _“Huh, is it that time already?” Kathryn said. “No wonder my lectures all seem full of jumpy cadets. Probably hoping their teachers and I haven’t conspired to hold a sudden oral exam.” She laughed. “Though maybe we should! Attention always seems to drift at the end of a semester.”  
_ _

_ _“Indeed. Excuse me, Admiral, but I must attend my class. Seven.” Tuvok nodded.  
_ _

_ _Seven nodded back, then turned to Janeway. “May I walk you to your destination, Admiral?”  
_ _

_ _“Please.” Janeway gestured in the direction of her office, her heart beating pleasantly fast now that they were alone. Or as alone as two people can be at the Academy. “What brings you here today, Seven?”  
_ _

_ _“A meeting with Commander Maddox.”  
_ _

_ _“Ah,” Janeway tried to keep the disapproval out of her tone. “And how did that go?”  
_ _

_ _Seven turned to look at her. “You were correct, Admiral. I do not believe that he had thought through the consequences of the experiments he proposed to do; several would have potentially left my neural interface damaged, possibly beyond repair.”  
_ _

_ _Janeway shook her head in angry disbelief. “I can’t believe he hasn’t been booted from the service yet.”  
_ _

_ _“He expressed dismay when I refused his procedures, but I do not believe he is an intentionally malicious person.”  
_ _

_ _“Well, be that as it may-” Janeway stopped herself. She was an Admiral now, and couldn’t just walk through the Academy disparaging another officer, no matter what her views of that officer’s theoretical ethics. “I hope you won’t be undergoing procedures anytime soon?”  
_ _

_ _Seven shook her head. “I have suspended the Commanders studies until his simulations prove more viable.”  
_ _

_ _“Good, Seven, I’m glad.” They reached the door to her office. “Come on in,” Janeway said. “I don’t have my next meeting for a few minutes.”  
_ _

_ _“Thank you.”  
_ _

_ _“How are you, Seven?”  
_ _

_ _“I’m sorry?”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn spread her hands. “I see you nearly every day. I think that makes me feel like I know what’s going on with you, but obviously I couldn’t know until you tell me. So I’m asking- how are you?”  
_ _

_ _Seven tilted her head and smiled very slightly. “I am well, Admiral. I enjoy the routine I have found on Earth. Though I will now have to replace the time blocks previously occupied by Mr. Maddox’s studies.”  
_ _

_ _“I’m sorry about that.” Kathryn sighed. “I wish he had been better prepared. More compassionate.”  
_ _

_ _“The fault is not yours; you have nothing to apologize for.”  
_ _

_ _“Still, Seven. I can be sorry that something didn’t work out for you. I want you to be happy, and comfortable. And get what you want. On Voyager, too, and now here on Earth.” Kathryn sat, wondering what she could do to help fill that time block for Seven, who needed some scientific pursuit to be sure. Explaining their astronavigation lab to a team of scientists day in and day out wasn’t quite the same, though she knew that Seven did that too.  
_ _

_ _“On the ship, you were…” Seven tilted her head. “Singularly welcoming.”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn smiled. “I wanted you to feel at home.”  
_ _

_ _Seven sat down beside her. “It… took time. But I have come to feel more at home with you than anywhere else.”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn reached over to pull Seven into a hug. “I’m glad,” She said, feeling the blonde relax in her arms. She felt the urge to kiss Seven’s hair. She really needed to talk to Seven about these feelings soon. Though ideally, not when they were in her office. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?”  
_ _

_ _“I would enjoy that.” Seven said, holding her tightly for a moment and then releasing her. “But for the moment, I understand you have a meeting in three minutes. I will not keep you from it.”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn smiled. “Thank you, Seven. See you at, say, eighteen hundred?”  
_ _

_ _Seven nodded, smiling back. “I… Look forward to it.”  
_ _

_ _Kathryn looked forward to it as well, for the rest of the day. Seeing Seven had become a routine, these last months and especially the last few weeks. She hadn’t realized, when they had gotten back to Earth, how much she would miss the blonde’s near-constant presence. The first month or so, of constant debriefs and cross-checking, of being promoted and defending her ex-Maquis crew members, explanations of her violations of the Prime Directive, and of course the endless therapy sessions for adjustment, dealing with traumas seven years old as well as the perfectly fresh; that had been a long month. Seeing Seven only in passing had made it worse, and then when they were finally pronounced fit for duty and told to take leave, settle back into Earth… Seven helping her move, being there after she saw Mark for the first time. Finding out Seven and Chakotay had amicably called it quits after just a few weeks. The whole crew throwing Harry Kim a party just because they could, because his girlfriend had waited and he’d finally been promoted… Kathryn relived all of this in the minutes between meetings that occupied the rest of her day, looking forward to the simple joy of having dinner with Seven.  
_ _

_ _She walked to the Academy grounds transport room, headed home. Some days she would walk home, or take a transit flitter, but she didn’t want to be late.  
_ _

_ _Rematerializing on the sidewalk outside her building, she unlocked her side of a duplex she shared with a young couple who had moved from the Lunar Colony to give their children a ‘real Earth childhood.’ She had to remember to introduce Naomi Wildman, one of these days.  
_ _

_ _She tossed a few loose PADDs into a pile beside the sofa and ran a cleaning pad over the counters. Patted the dogs for a few minutes and changed out of her uniform before setting the table. Exactly on time, the doorchime sounded.  
_ _

_ _“Come,” she called. “Hello, Seven,” She straightened up from setting the table to smile at her friend. _You look beautiful,_ she almost said. “How was the rest of your day?”  
___ _

_ _ _“Adequate. I gave a lecture to an exo-sociology class.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Oh. I didn’t know you were doing that. How was it?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Interesting. The students were most attentive.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“What subject did you lecture on?” Janeway asked carefully, concerned that some fool had made Seven discuss life as a Borg/ex-Borg for hours in front of strangers  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven had to push Shelley down as she answered, “The species we met in the Delta Quadrant and specifically their astronavigation and warp drive methods.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Certainly an interesting subject,” Kathryn said, “I’d love to hear more- over dinner?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven nodded. “I would like plomeek soup, please.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Kathryn smiled. One of the things she loved about Seven was that she said what she wanted, clearly. “Sounds wonderful. Join me in some French bread to go with it?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Of course, Admiral.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Kathryn replicated their food and joined Seven at the table, setting their bowls down and listening to Seven’s continuation of the lecture. It really was an interesting comparative study, and Seven’s annotations on her own memories were enjoyable.  
_ _ _

_ _ _"Seven, I wanted to tell you... I love you."  
_ _ _

_ _ _"Indeed?" Seven raised an eyebrow, tilting her head with a slight smile. "You are 5.9 days ahead of schedule."  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Ahead of schedule?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Yes,” Seven tilted her head. “According to the timeline I established-”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“You established a timeline?” Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose. God, she wanted to laugh. Seven was… she loved Seven so much.  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Yes, the Doctor and I ran several simulations which indicated the probability that-”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Hold on,” Janeway held up her hand. “The Doctor?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Indeed.” Seven raised an eyebrow.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Kathryn laughed. “Am I the last to know?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven looked reflective. “I have spoken with the Doctor, who advised that I raise the matter with Comm- Captain Chakotay and Commander Torres-” she looked at Janeway’s expression and offered, “if it’s any consolation, I do not believe Mr. Paris-”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Janeway held up her hand again, waving that away. “Well. Evidently it took me long enough. Tell me, what came next in your simulations?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“None of my simulations predicted this reaction.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Oh no?” Kathryn raised her eyebrows, smiling. “Well, what _did_ they predict?”  
___ _ _

_ _ _“After the success of the Doctor’s concert, when you heartrate was elevated by approximately eight percent for roughly sixty percent of the concert and the immediate aftermath, I predicted an accelerated response of three weeks, five days if I were to attend a similar event with you.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Hence the Klingon theater.” Kathryn smiled. “Go on. What was the original timeline?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Before targeted attempts, two years, seven months, and eleven days. However, with help from the Doctor and Mr. Kim, I was able to devise several opportunities to accelerate that estimate.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Wait. You talked to Harry?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven quirked her brows. “Indeed. I thought it prudent to consult someone with ample experience planning dates and ‘setting the mood,’ as the Doctor puts it.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“But look at his success rate!”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“I had not considered that.” Seven said after a beat. “However, perhaps this could count toward improving it.” She took a step closer. “After all, I appear to have been successful, based on his advice.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“I think you were successful based on your merits.” Kathryn smiled. “Of which there are many.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“I am flattered.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Don’t mention it.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“You do not seem upset.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Kathryn spread her hands. “Why would I be?” She smiled, looking tenderly at Seven. “I love you, you love me, and all our friends are in on it.” She cupped her hand around Seven’s face. “Sounds like a win to me,”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven smiled. “May I kiss you?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Please do,”  
_ _ _

_ _ _It was gentle, and Kathryn couldn’t help smiling into it, especially when Shelley came over and stuck her nose under Kathyn’s leg, wondering what she and Seven were up to. “Please be patient,” Seven said, addressing the dog. “We are currently occupied.” Shelley sat down and whined, and Kathryn laughed, kissing Seven on the cheek and leaning into her shoulder.  
_ _ _

_ _ _“I love you,” she said.  
_ _ _

_ _ _“And I love you.” Seven returned, her hand moving to rest on Kathryn’s knee. “Shall we walk the dogs so their routine goes undisturbed and we are free to…”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Excellent tactical thinking, Seven.” Kathryn picked up her hand and kissed it. “I love you.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“You said that less than a minute ago.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“So?” Kathryn shrugged. “I like saying it.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Seven smiled. “I believe I can accustom myself to hearing it every minute.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Well, I don’t know that I can keep up that rate. We’ll have to sleep sometime,”  
_ _ _

__ __“I shall come up with an equation to reflect the average number of times you say you love me in the next month and adjust the expectations or behavior as needed.”__  
Kathryn beamed at her. “I love you.”  


_ _ _“You are setting a high precedent.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“Maybe I’m trying to make up for all the hours we’ll be sleeping.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _“I would say that would be considerably less than usual for the next few nights.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Kathryn awoke with a single thin ray of sunlight in her eyes. It was dancing off Seven’s ocular implant, and she shifted slightly to avoid it, gazing at the woman asleep beside her. She appreciated so many things about the scene- the fact that Seven used her alcove less and less often now, with the full might of Starfleet medical working on her behalf; how relaxed Seven looked, lips slightly parted and brow completely smooth. The way the morning light played off Seven’s hair and ocular implant.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Appreciation, gratitude, and overwhelming love swirled hazily together as she settled in snugly to catch more sleep.  
_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the series of "my wife and I pull prompts from a hat" because that's all I have time to write any more.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
